MILLENNIUM MAGIC: The Philosopher's Stone
by Sakaro Devanti Foresta
Summary: Ryou Potter was no ordinary eleven boy. That much is certain. For starters, he was an orphan, and his only true friend in the world was his twin brother, Harry. They had been raised till now by the Dursleys, their only living relatives. But all of that is about to change with the arrival of a pair of mysterious letters...Rated T for Bakura's cussing.
1. Life at the Dursleys

**MILLENNIUM MAGIC**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Life at the Dursleys**_

* * *

 _For Cyber Orteck, my closest friend._

* * *

Ryou Potter was no ordinary eleven year old boy. That much is certain.

For starters, he was an orphan, and his only true friend in the world was his twin brother, Harry. They had been raised till now by the Dursleys, their only living relatives.

Petunia Dursley had been Mrs. Potter's sister, a tall, horse like woman with too much neck. She was a housewife, and spends the most of her days cleaning and screeching at Harry or Ryo. Her hobbies included gossiping and spying on the neighbours.

The husband, Vernon Dursley, was a pig of a man with no neck, small watery eyes and a giant moustache. He owned a firm called Grunnings, which manufactured drills. As a rule he detested anything unusual and considered it a great punishment to have the Potter twins around.

Together, these two had a son called Dudley – and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. Petunia often said he looked like a baby angel. Harry often joked that he looked like a pig in a wig, which made Ryou snicker.

Presently, it is morning at number 4, Privet Drive, and at the first glance there was no physical sign that three little boys lived here instead of just one. But the Potter twins were still there – asleep at the moment. It was the harsh rapping of Aunt Petunia's knuckles and her screeching voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Get up! Now! I want everything to be prefect for my Duddykin's special day! Get up and look after the bacon!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry called to her, and Ryo could hear the woman move away from the door, "Dudley's birthday. How could I forget?"

"It's impossible, really, considering that the Dursleys had been planning their trip to the zoo since a year ago," Ryou replied as he sat up. He had snow white hair that fell to the middle of his back and soft brown eyes. His skin was a slight, healthy pale.

Around his neck, he wore a peculiar necklace known as the Millennium Ring, which was given to him as a baby before his mother and father died – a car crash, according to their relatives – and it's the second reason he was such an unusual child. The necklace hosted a spirit, the soul of one Bakura. At times, Bakura would take control of Ryo's body, often so he could speak his thoughts.

At present time, he spoke up addressing Ryou himself, "If that horse makes you or Harry burn yourselves again, there'll be consequences! This is my body too!"

"We'll be careful," Ryou spoke as he watched Harry pull spiders off his stocks. They were used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept.

The incident Bakura was referring to happened when the twins were about eight years old. Harry'd been in front of the stove after being told to prepare dinner and Dudley had knocked him into the stove. It had left a rounded scar beneath the boy's ribcage and Ryou had done his best to patch him up afterwards.

After getting dressed – Ryou eying the dress he was forced to wear by the Dursley because they found him too feminine to pass as a boy with great distain – the twins headed to the kitchen and Harry went to look after the bacon. Vernon was already at the table reading the newspaper (which was covered halfway with the presents for Dudley) and he barked, "Cut your hair," at Harry as a way of a morning greeting. Ryou knew Harry's hair couldn't be helped; it simply just grew that way – jet black and all over the place!

Harry was a skinny lad with green eyes and round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tape. Ryou had a sneaking suspicion that Petunia dug them out of a garbage can somewhere. On his forehead was a thin lightning bolt scar that they had assumed happened in the car crash that killed their parents.

If they stretched their memories, Ryo and Harry often came up with a flash of green light. This they supposed was the memory of the crash – although they couldn't possibly imagine where all the green light came from.

Dudley came down with his mother a few minutes later, and breakfast was served, the Potters getting a lot less than the other three. Dudley's eyes sparkled at the pile of gifts, and demanded to know, "How many are there?"

' _Money obsessed, fat, obtrusive spoiled pig of a shit eating free loader!'_ Bakura seethed. Ryou had to agree – despite his dislike of his Yami's word choice - Dudley's parents would give him anything he'd wanted.

"Thirty-six, I counted them myself," Vernon replied.

Dudley grew uglier with rage, and sensing a Dudley-tantrum coming on, the twins scarfed down their food as fast as possible in case he decided to turn the table over. "Thirty-six! But last year, last year I had thirty-seven!"

Sensing the danger, Petunia tried to calm her son, "Yes Dudleykins, and when we go out to the zoo, we'll buy you two new presents. How's that, Pumpkin? Two more?"

"So I'll have, I'll have…" Dudley's face wrinkled with concentration.

Ryou felt his eyes roll and Bakura said as Harry shook his head in disbelief, _'Honestly, the baby whale can't even count!'_

"Thirty-eight," Petunia finished for her son. Then the phone rang and she went to answer it as Harry, Ryou and Vernon watched as Dudley unwrapped the presents. He unwrapped the VHS, two new videogames and was working on a gold wristwatch when Petunia came back.

"Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't take them," and she gestured to Harry and Ryou in an offhanded manner.

Harry and Ryou knew they ought to be sorry that she broke her leg, but it was hard to be when they won't be forced into that dimly lit cabbage living room, and be forced to look at all the cats the woman ever owned. This marked the beginning of one of the very few good mornings they had being in the care of the Dursley family.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**MILLENNIUM MAGIC**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Vanishing Glass**_

* * *

The twins couldn't believe their fortune! After a quick argument between Petunia and Vernon, it was decided that the Potter twins will be visiting the zoo for the first time in their lives! Currently, they were in Uncle Vernon's expensive business car, half-listening to their uncle as he partook in one of his favourite pastimes. Uncle Vernon liked to complain about things. Harry and Ryou, work, Harry and Ryou, bills, and Harry and Ryou were a few of his favourite subjects. This particular morning, it was motorcycles.

"…roaring around like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said as a motorcycle roared past them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle once," Harry said suddenly, "It was flying."

"Harry!" Ryou hissed through his teeth as Uncle Vernon almost crashed the car. "What'd you say that for?" Their aunt and uncle almost always freaked over things like that.

Upon regaining his bearings, Vernon turned in his seat to glare at the twins, his face red, "MOTORCYCLES CAN'T FLY."

"I know," Harry replied, "It was just a dream."

It didn't matter if it was a dream or in a cartoon, the Dursleys always seemed to think they'd get dangerous ideas. Strange things always seemed to happen around the Potter twins, and they were never able to really explain why.

It was a really sunny Saturday morning and the zoo was crowded by families. The Dursleys brought Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss large chocolate ice creams, and because the smiling lady had asked Ryou and Harry what they wanted before they could be hurried away, they brought them a pair of cheap lemon pops.

It wasn't that bad either in Ryou's mind. In fact, the lemon pops were the nicest thing the Dursleys had given them so far. Harry seemed to think the same thing as they were watching a large, blonde gorilla scratching his head. It bore an uncanny resemblance to Dudley.

' _Don't insult the gorilla, Hikari,'_ Bakura chuckled in amusement, _'It has no control over the fact that it looks like your shithole of a cousin.'_

' _It's true, though,'_ Ryou replied, careful not to talk aloud. Who knew what the Dursleys would say?

This was the best morning the twins had in a long time, but they made sure that they walked a few feet behind their relatives in case Dudley and Piers fell back into their favourite hobby – Potter Hunting. They ate lunch at the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley complained that his Kickerboxer Glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon brought another one and Harry and Ryou were allowed to finish the first one.

They should have known it was good to last…

After lunch, they headed to the reptile house. Inside, it was cool and dark and there were lit windows all along the walls, and behind them all sorts of lizards and snakes crawled and slithered over pieces of wood and stone.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see deathly cobras and think, man crushing pythons. Dudley was first to find the biggest reptile in the place: a boa constrictor. It was so big it cloud wrap itself twice around uncle Vernon's car and crush it into a trash can – but it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was asleep. Dudley pressed his nose against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," Dudley whined to his father.

Uncle Vernon smartly rapped his knuckles against the glass. No reaction.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered.

He did. Again, there was no reaction.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Ryou felt sorry for the poor snake – stuck behind this glass sheet day after day as people kept bothering you for what they thought was entertainment.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if it died out of boredom," Harry said sympathetically. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia. At least they got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head so it's on level with Harry's. It winked. Ryou blinked. Snakes can't do that, could they? Harry looked around to check if no one was looking. Then, he winked back.

"You do realize you're winking at a bloody snake, right?" Bakura's voice slipped through Ryou's lips.

The snake ignored him. Instead, it gave a look that plainly read: I get that all the time.

"I know," Harry replied without thinking, ignoring Bakura as well, "It must be annoying. Do you miss your home? I bet it was nice there."

The snake jabbed his tail over at the sign next to the enclosure. Glancing over to it, both twins easily read: "This specimen was bred in captivity."

"I see," Harry smiled sadly, "We never knew our parents either."

"MUM! DAD!" Dudley shouted obnoxiously, "YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" He came waddling over as fast as he possibly could, punching Harry to the floor in his hurry.

"HARRY!" Ryou rushed to his twin's side, "Are you alright?"

And then, something strange happened.

One minute, Ryou was helping Harry back onto his feet, the next, Dudley and Piers shrieked in unison, for the glass window completely disappeared. The snake acted quickly amidst the panic, and was quickly uncoiling itself before slithering out of the enclosure, heading straight to the exit. When it was slithering past the twins they swore a heavily Spanish accented voice hissed up to them, "Thankssss, Amigoes."

"Anytime," Harry said, and then it was gone.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure that snakes can't talk," Ryou piped up, "We're in so much trouble…."

He was right of course. No sooner than they did get back to no number four did Uncle Vernon drag them to their cupboard and said, "Inside – stay – no meals," and Aunt Petunia ran to the kitchen to get him some whiskey.

The Potter twins had lived this way for ten years – ten miserable years. Sometimes, they dreamt that some unknown relative would come and rescue them, but it was no use, the Dursleys were their only living family.


	3. The Letters From No-One Part 1

**MILLENNIUM MAGIC**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Letters from No-one – Part 1**_

The incident at the zoo earned the twins their longest ever punishment, and by the time they were freely allowed to leave their cupboard, the summer holidays has starred, and Dudley had already broken his video camera, crashed his remote control plane, and, first time out on his new racing bike, knocked down Mrs. Figg as she crossed the road on her crutches.

Both Potters were glad that the school year was over, but there was absolutely no escape from Dudley's gang, who came over about every day, and Ryou would not permit Bakura to do anything drastic to them.

This was why they spent most of their time outside, wandering around and discussing the end of the holidays, where they could see a tiny break in the clouds. They would be going to secondary school come September, and for the first time ever they would be going to a different school than Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Smeltings, Uncle Vernon's old private school, and Piers was going there as well. Harry and Ryou would be attending Stonewall High, the local public school.

It was one evening in July, and Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to London to buy his new school uniform, while Uncle Vernon was at work and the Potters were forced to stay with Mrs. Figg, who apparently broke her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she wasn't as quite as found of them as before.

Now, Dudley was parading around the living room in his new uniform – a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbocker, and a flat straw hat called a boater, as well as a knobbly stick, primarily used for hitting others – and Ryou thought he already cracked a rib from not laughing. Uncle Vernon declared this the proudest moment of his life, and Aunt Petunia was in tears. Harry and Ryou did not say anything, for fear of another extended punishment. Bakura found this episode very entraining, however.

"I'm surprised Bakura had no say in this," Harry snickered late that night when they were tucked away in the cupboard, "He normally takes any excuse to insult Dudley."

"He was just as helpless with laughter as we were, Harry," Ryou replied with a chuckle. "That was the funniest thing I saw all year!"

This was short lived however.

When the twins came in for breakfast the next morning Ryou almost gagged at the horrible smell that wafted through the air.

" _What in Ra's name is that?"_ Bakura demanded as Ryou gazed into a large tub in the kitchen sink, where the smell was originating from. The tub was filled of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia, and her lips tightened as they always did when they dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniforms," she said.

Ryou's stomach sank horribly, and suddenly he was dreading the end of the school holiday.

"Oh," Harry replied, "I didn't realize had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia, "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I'm done."

"I doubt that," Ryou muttered under his breath, his appetite gone. The twins sat down at the table and tried to not think about their first day at Stonewall High.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses from Aunt Petunia's dye job. Uncle Vernon opened the newspaper, and Dudley banged his Smeltings' stick – which he carried everywhere – on the table.

They heard the mail slot click and the flop of letters onto the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make the twins get it."

"Get the mail, brats."

"Make Dudley get it," they said in unison.

"Poke them with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

The Potters dodged the stick and went to get the mail. Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, who was vacationing in the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – a letter for each of them.

"But that's impossible," Ryou gasped softly as they hesitantly picked up the letters addressed to them, "We don't know anyone who would."

Yet here it was, letters, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

MR. H. POTTER

THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS

4 PRIVET DRIVE

LITTLE WHINING

SURREY

And

MR. R. POTTER

THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS

4 PRIVET DRIVE

LITTLE WHINING

SURREY

The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the addresses were written in emerald green ink. There were no stamps.

Turning it over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal with bearing a coat of arms: a lion, a eagle, a badger and a snake surround a letter 'H'.

"Hurry up!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen, "What are you two doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

The twins went back to the kitchen, still dazed and staring at their letters. Harry handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, and sat down with Ryou as they slowly began to open the yellow envelopes.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly, and Ryou's stomach sank a second time, realizing too late that they should've opened them in the hallway. "Dad, the twin's got something."

They had been on the point of unfolding their letters, which was written on the same yellow parchment as the envelopes, when they were jerked out of their hands by Uncle Vernon.

"That's ours," Harry protested and tried to snatch them back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, and he shook one of the letters open and glanced at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds, it was the greyish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letters, but Uncle Vernon held them high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took the one that Vernon hadn't opened curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked like she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten about the children. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head.

"I want to read those letters," he said loudly.

"We want to read them," said Harry hotly, "As they're ours."

"Get out, all of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letters back into their envelope.

The twins didn't move.

"WE WANT OUR LETTERS!" Harry shouted.

"Let me see them," demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and forced them out into the hallway, slamming the kitchen door behind them.

 _To be continued…_


	4. The Letters From No-One Part 2

**MILLENNIUM MAGIC**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Letters from No-one – Part 2**_

 _ **Previously: Ryou and Harry receive a pair of mysterious letters that their relatives won't let them read. Where did the letters come from? What will happen next?**_

The twins promptly had a fight with Dudley over who would listen at the keyhole, but even with Bakura's help they were still smaller and had no muscle, and thus lay flat on the floor in order to listen at the crack between the door and the floor, Harry's glasses dangling off one ear.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they might be watching the house?"

" _A better question would be: who are 'they'?"_ Bakura spoke up, _"It's not like these pigs exactly care about you two. They're keeping something from us."_

Ryou nodded in agreement as Uncle Vernon was saying in reply to his wife, "Watching – spying – might be following us."

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want –"

The twins could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally, "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…Yes, that's best. We won't do anything."

"But –"

"I'm not having themin the house, Petunia. Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

Harry and Ryou looked at each other. What on earth was he talking about?

That evening, the twins were hashing out everything they heard between them.

"What'd he mean by 'that dangerous nonsense'?" Ryou paced as he thought – or rather, paced as well as he could in the tiny space.

"Maybe Bakura's right," Harry spoke up, "They're keeping something form us. Whoever wrote those letters knew what was going on. I doubt that – if they _are_ keeping watch on the house – they wouldn't try again. We just have to get our hands on the letters before the Dursleys do."

Just then, their door swung open, and Uncle Vernon squeezed in, much to the twins awe – he'd never visited them in their cupboard before.

Harry immediately fired off questions, "Where's our letters? Who's writing to us?"

"No-one. They were addressed to you by mistake," Uncle Vernon said shortly. "I have burned them."

"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "they had our cupboard on them."

"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite pain full. "Er – yes – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I were thinking…you're getting a bit big for it…we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" said Ryou.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped their uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs now."

It only took the Potters one trip upstairs to move everything they owed up into this room. There was only one bed, so they'd have to share, but that was alright, there was only an old rotting mattress inside the cupboard and they had to share that – they were used to it. The room was filled with all the toys and things that Dudley broke over the years.

From downstairs came the whining of Dudley to his mother, "I don't want them in there…I need that room…make them get out…"

"Well," Bakura spoke up, addressing both twins this time, "they didn't move you two out of the kindness of their hearts. We should be careful…no sudden moves…"

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He still didn't have his room back, and his parents had never denied him anything before. Harry and Ryou were thinking about this time yesterday and were bitterly wishing they had opened the letters in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon made Dudley go get it. They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's two more! 'Mr. H Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive –"

Uncle Vernon leapt out of his chair with a strangled cry at the sometime Harry did blindly before Ryou or Bakura could stop him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle the letters from Dudley to get them, which was made difficult by Harry who had grabbed him around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with the twins' letters clutched in his hand.

"Take your brother – go to your cupboard – I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry, "Dudley – go – just go."

"You bloody idiot!" Bakura turned on Harry the moment their bedroom door was firmly shut behind them. "Didn't I just tell you last night to be _careful_?"

"Sorry," Harry said, still tussled from his fight with Uncle Vernon and Dudley, "I wasn't thinking."

"That much was obvious!"

"I have a plan, though."

"Oh, what now? This better be good."

" _It's worth listening to anyways, Bakura,"_ Ryou thought to his Yami, having been tossed out of the driver's seat of his own body. _"It's not like you have been coming up with any ideas."_

After Harry explained his plan, Bakura laughed in disbelief, " _That's_ your master plan?"

" _It's worth a shot. We don't have any other options._ "

"Hikari puts too much damn faith in you…alright; we'll try this cheapskate of a plan," Bakura yielded, "But don't blame me if it goes bad. Now, I'll be in my soul room. Only disturb me if there are any new developments."

Ryou's eyes returned to their normal, puppy like appearance, and he smiled weakly at his twin, "He's really mad at you, Harry. But don't take it personally; he's trying to protect us both. After all, this is his body too."

"Don't worry, this _has_ to work," Harry said determinedly.

 _To be continued…_


	5. The Letters From No-One Part 3

**MILLENNIUM MAGIC**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Letters from No-one – Part 3**_

* * *

 _ **Previously: Harry has devised a plan to get their letters, and the twins move into Dudley's second bedroom. Will Harry's plan be a success?**_

 _ **A/N: On an important note, it was pointed out by a guest reader that there may have been differences between school systems back in chapter 3. I'm taking a moment to state that, as you all know, I'm heavily reliant on the books until the twins get to Diagon Alley, which is where the differences between universes will be made much more obvious. I therefore placed forward only the information that J.K Rowling herself provided about British school systems, since I'm South African. If there truly is a difference, please accept it as a part of the alternate universe the story takes place in. Further, if there's any other questions readers want to ask, feel free to do so. I'll try to answer.**_

 _ **Also, sorry about the delay in chapters, got super busy visit family over Christmas and New Year's. A belated merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers.**_

 _ **Now, without further ado, we continue with story.**_

 **Thanks to Cyber Orteck for helping with this chapter!**

* * *

It was nearing eleven at night, and Ryou lay awake as Harry slept, thinking about Harry's plan. _'It's simple, and an obvious route, one that Uncle Vernon might have spotted. I hope that everything turns out okay. This whole thing's a mystery that I hope that we will get to the bottom of soon._ _…_ _"_

" _For the love of all things in the underworld, shut up!"_ Bakura grumbled in response. _"Your constant worrying about your whiny brother is causing me to lose sleep."_

' _Sorry,'_ Ryou thought back, ' _I was just thinking things trough.'_

" _Well, how would YOU like it if I kept you up all night with things that don't change a damn thing? Now, don't wake me again."_

' _Bakura?'_

" _What NOW?"_

' _What do you think? About what's going on?'_

" _How in the Shadow Realm do you expect me to answer that? Neither of us knows jack shit. When did the world stop making sense? It was only yesterday that we were handing the Pharaoh's arse to him on a platter using a children's card game."_

'" _We"? More like you getting your arse handed to you,'_ Ryou thought back to his twin's resolve earlier that day, _'Harry seems to be confident about his plan.'_

" _That doesn't grantee a Ra damned thing and you know it."_

' _Oh, right, I forgot I was talking to you. There's no need to be rude.'_

"… _just SHUT UP, before I knock you out."_

" _Shutting."_

No more words were spoken that night.

* * *

The repaired alarm clock rang at six the next morning; Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. Ryou sat up and gave his twin a worried look. He prayed to whoever was listening at the moment that Harry's plan will go off without a hitch.

Harry's plan, if he was able to get out of the house, was to get to the corner of the street and wait for the mailman and get to number 4's letters first.

Ryou wished Harry good luck, and then he was gone….

…only for a scream to rip through the silence two minutes later.

' _Well, that went well,'_ Bakura stated sarcastically. _'Your relatives may be a freaking pain in the neck but they're not that stupid.'_

Harry appeared about an hour later. He had stepped on Uncle Vernon's face while sneaking down the steps. Uncle Vernon shouted at him for about half an hour and then he was told to make him a cup of tea.

"And then he tore up the letters right in front of me," Harry said miserably.

"Whoever it is who is trying to reach us seems determined," Ryou stated.

"I'm not sure if we can even trust it," Bakura added.

"Well, it's _got_ to be better than whatever the Dursleys put us through, right?"

* * *

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day, staying home to board up the mail slot. The twins were nearly sure that this won't work to stop whoever was trying to contact them at all. They were right of course. On Friday morning no less than twelve letters found their way in trough under the door.

Uncle Vernon wasn't about to give up though. He burned all the letters and stayed home again, this time to board both doors so that no letters could be delivered. Of course, this means that no one could leave house either.

' _He's gone mad,'_ Ryou thought to Bakura as he lay in bed that evening. _'I'm sure he has.'_

' _No real loss there, Hikari. He didn't give a damn before and he certainly won't now.'_

On Saturday things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters found their way into the house rolled up inside the eggs delivered to Aunt Petunia through a window by a very confused milkman. Uncle Vernon phoned the post office to complain, while their Aunt shredded the letters in a food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked them dumbfounded.

"We don't know," Ryou answered honestly. _'Harry's determined to find out though. This whole business seems…off. I'm not sure if we want to get involved.'_

' _What I want to know is how this wanker managed to get the letters inside the bloody eggs,'_ Bakura answered.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table, looking as though he lost a lot of sleep on the matter but happy. "No post on Sundays. No damn letters today –"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney and caught him sharply on the head, much to the delight of the Potter Twins. In the next moment letters came streaming out the chimney like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry took his chance, leaping in the air to catch one –

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon seized Harry round the waist and threw him into the hall.

"HARRY!" Ryou ran to see if his brother was alright. Even Bakura was slightly infuriated by that, Harry could've broken a bone and they had no way to treat injuries that severe. The Dursleys never allowed such medical care.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley followed shielding their heads with their arms, and Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked his twin, who was still on the floor.

"Yes, the fall just knocked the wind out of me."

"He's lucky that's all it did," Bakura snarled from Ryou's throat.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, tearing out large chunks of his mustache. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments." He looked so dangerous with half of his mustache gone that no one dared argue.

 _To be continued…_


	6. The Letters From No-One Part 4

**MILLENNIUM MAGIC**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Letters from No-one – Part 4**_

 _ **Previously: After the situation with the letters started getting out of hand at Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon ordered them all to get ready for an impromptu trip.**_

 **A/N: OMG, so sorry about the long wait guys. Life kicked me really hard in the past three months. I promise I'll try to update more regularly.**

* * *

They drove. And they drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. None of them had the courage to bring that up either. Uncle Vernon would mutter to himself as they drove, "Shake them off…shake them off," and would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

They didn't stop all day and by nightfall Dudley was in a terrible mood for reasons the Potter twins didn't much care for. Uncle Vernon finally stopped outside a hotel. A rather gloomy looking hotel. Ryou felt he'd rather take his chances sleeping in the car but he knew Uncle Vernon wasn't going to let that happen. Dudley, Harry and Ryou were made to share a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. While the other two went to sleep Harry lay awake well past midnight, thinking forlornly about their letters…

The owner of the hotel approached them after a rather unsatisfying breakfast the next day. "Scuse me, but would a Mr. R Potter or H Potter be here? I got bout a 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address.

Ryou coked on his water (the only thing he and Harry were allowed) and Bakura's voice was filled with slight amazement, _"Holy Ra, these people are bloody desperate to reach you two, Hikari!"_

" _How did they know we were moved?"_ Ryou thought back.

" _I'd hate to admit it, but maybe your whale of an Uncle has reason to be worried. Be careful."_

Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way, before taking the letters himself.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Harry had sulked the first few hours they were back on the road, Ryou trying to cheer him up the best he could. Exactly what Uncle Vernon was looking for, no one knows. He seems to be stopping at random places now, only to get back in and driving further.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside of the car, and disappeared.

" _It must be something beyond madness that he's gone if even his idiotic pudding of a son noticed it," Bakura_ sneered.

" _Don't put me off pudding for the rest of our lives, Bakura,"_ Ryou replied, although he did chuckle a bit.

It started to rain. Dudley snivelled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Monday.

Ryou and Harry looked at each other. If today was Monday – and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week since he watches a lot of television – then tomorrow, Tuesday, was their eleventh birthday. Of course, their birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, the Dursleys gave them a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old, mouldy socks each. Still, you weren't eleven every day.

Uncle Vernon came back and he had a nasty grin on his face.

"Uh-oh," Ryou whispered to Harry and he nodded and replied with a 'That's no good!'

Uncle Vernon didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked about the long thin package he brought. "Found the perfect place," he said. "C'mon. Everybody out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top was a miserable looking shack. "Storm forecast tonight! And this gentleman 's kindly agreed to lend us his boat."

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin that nearly matched their Uncle's, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach when they got to the rock for three reasons:

1\. The promised storm blew up at nightfall, and no postman would brave this weather just to deliver mail – even optimistic Ryou admitted defeat.

2\. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be four bags of chips and four bananas each.

3\. They had to sleep on the floor under a very thin blanket while Dudley had the couch.

The storm grew more ferociously as the night went on. The twins turned and shivered, trying to get comfortable, their stomach rumbling with hunger. Even Bakura was miserable enough not to ignore their current conditions. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which hung over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told them they'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. Harry wondered where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. They heard something creak outside.

"I hope the roof won't cave in," Harry said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bakura snapped, although he was a tad bit worried about that himself.

"We might be warmer if it did," Ryou added with a half-hearted smile.

Four minutes to go.

"Maybe the house will be so full of letters that we can simply grab a couple when we get back?" Harry suggested.

"Again, that's a stupid idea," Bakura rolled his eyes, "whoever was trying to contact you knew we're being moved, so what's the bloody point in sending more there?"

Three minutes to go.

"What was that?" Harry heard something slapping against the rock, "The sea? (Two minutes to go) What's that funny crunching noise? Is the rock falling into the sea?"

"Do I have hold your hand trough everything?" Bakura snapped again.

One minute to go and they'd be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine – perhaps they'd wake Dudley up to annoy him – three…two...one.

BOOM.

 _To be continued…_


	7. AN

**A QUICK NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **This is in response to a guest comment:**

 **My head cannon for this story goes that Ryou is in fact reborn as Harry's twin and was given the Ring shortly after birth by Lily and James, hence why Bakura is here as well. I hope that clears things up a bit.**


	8. The Truth Revealed

**MILLENNIUM MAGIC**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Truth Revealed**_

* * *

BOOM.

Dudley jerked awake and asked stupidly, "Where's the canon?"

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – Harry and Ryou realized that this was what had been in the thin package he brought.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you – I'm armed."

There was a pause.

Then the door was suddenly hit with such force that it fell clean of its hinges and landed on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, knotted beard, but you could make out his eyes, tiny and black but warm.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, put the door back in the frame, and then turned to them all. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey."

He moved over to the sofa as Dudley seized up in fear. The sight of the horrified look on his face caused Bakura to chuckle darkly.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked – much to the enjoyment of Bakura – and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here is Harry an' Ryou!" said the giant. When the twins looked up into his eyes, they realized they were crinkled into a smile, "Last time I saw you two, you was only babies," he turned to Harry, "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got your mum's eyes," and added to Ryou, "and you're just the opposite! Just like Lily, save fer the hair."

"You knew our parents?" Ryou asked in awe.

He didn't receive an answer, because Uncle Vernon made a funny raspy noise before speaking, "I demand you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easy as it was made out of rubber, and threw it in a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise as the twins tried to stifle their laughter behind their hands.

"Anyway – Harry, Ryou," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday fer yeh, here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright."

From an inside pocket of his black coat he pulled a slightly squished box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky birthday cake with Happy Birthday, Harry/Ryou written on it in green icing. The twins looked at each other in awe and surprise. This was the nicest thing they'd ever received for their birthday. Harry looked up at the giant, "Who are you?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "What my brother here meant to say was, 'Thank you'."

"Yeah, right," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yer welcome," the giant chucked, "But it's true, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm, then Ryou's.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together, "I'd not say no ter summat stronger, if yeh've got it, mind?" His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace, they couldn't see what he was doing but when drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the hut with light and warmth.

' _What the? No one builds a fire THAT fast!'_ Bakura said, suspecting there's something more than what meets the eye here.

' _I think we can trust him, though,'_ Ryou replied, _'He's nice. And we're warm!'_

' _Fine, just don't come crying to me when this thing goes to heck.'_

The giant sat back down on the sofa and began pulling all sorts of things out of his pockets: a copper kettle, a squishy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid he took a swig from before beginning to make tea.

' _Speaking of things that are technically not supposed to be happening –'_

' _Bakura, please…'_

' _What? Just pointing out the obvious.'_

Soon the hut was filled with the smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six, fat, juicy slightly from the poke, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly, "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattinin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

' _BURN!'_ Bakura howled with laughter. Although he mistrusted this man at best, the Dursleys poised a far greater treat to Ryou.

The giant passed the sausages to Harry and Ryou, who were so hungry they had never tasted something so wonderful, but they still couldn't take their eyes off of the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, Harry asked, "I'm sorry, but we still don't really know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er – no," said Ryou.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," said Harry quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrunk back into the shadows, "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters, ( _'He knows about the letters,'_ Bakura said, _'maybe we'll finally get some answers.'_ ) but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" The twins and Bakura asked in unison.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered, "No wait jus' one second." He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean to tell me that these boys – these boys! – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?"

The twins seemed to think that this was taking things a bit too far. They had been going to school, after all, and their marks weren't _that_ bad.

"We know some things," Harry said, "We can do, you know, maths and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand dismissively, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world?" Ryou asked.

Hagrid looked like he was about to explode, "DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something like "mimblewimble" (which, I might add, isn't a word.)

"But yeh must know about yeh mum and dad," he said, "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? Our – our mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know…yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare, "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" He said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly seemed to find his voice, "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boys anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would've quailed under the furious look he now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage, "You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you have kept it from them all these years?"

During this exchange, Bakura slipped into full control of Ryou's body, and he was getting impatient. "Get to the point! Kept what from us, exactly?"

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry, Ryou – yer a wizard."

There was silence as the twins registered these words. Bakura recovered first. "That's bull!"

' _Bakura!'_ Ryou tsked at his Yami's language.

"We're what?" Harry gasped.

"A wizard, o' course, an' there's no half-truth in that," Hagrid replied, "an' yeh'll be thumpin' good un's, I'll say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum and dad like yours, what else would ye be? And I reckon it's 'bout time yeh read yer letters."

The twins stretched out their hands and at last took the yellows envelopes. They pulled out the letters and were silent while they read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WIITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (order of Merlin, Frist Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Heamistress_

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he managed to stammer, "What does it mean, they await our owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart-horse, and from yet another pocket in his coat he pulled an owl – a real life ruffled looking owl – a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry and Bakura read upside down:

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Given Harry and Ryou their letters. Taking them to buy their things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you are well._

 _Hagrid._

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though he did something as usual as talking over the telephone.

Harry realized he was gaping and closed his mouth quickly.

' _What else does he have hidden in that coat?'_ Bakura thought suspiciously.

' _Bakura…'_

Bakura supressed a groan. Stupid Hikari preventing him from doing what Yamis do…

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. "They're not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted, "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him."

"A what?" Harry said, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nomagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him? Wizards indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry, "You knew we're – we're wizards?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly, "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – to that school – and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily, they were proud to have a witch in the family," she stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on, "then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew that you'd be just as strange, just as abnormal, and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

And that's when it happened.

In a red-hot rage Ryou forcibly took back control, and when Bakura tried to stop him, he was unable to do so. Ryou got up, his face white and fist clutched. He glared at the pathetic woman in front of him, "STOP. DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ SPEAK ANOTHER WORD OF OUR PARENTS! You _think that Mum is better off dead! I wish YOU were dead._ She deserved better than you as a sister."

Aunt Petunia was left cowering in a corner. Ryou turned to Uncle Vernon, his next victim.

"AND YOU! _Lying to us! You told us our parents died in a car crash."_

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled into a corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Ryou Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names."

Ryou had been so furious; he locked himself in the soul room, refusing to come back out. He left a very bewildered Bakura behind as Hagrid chewed out Uncle Vernon.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"I – I don't know," Bakura answered. "He's not talking to me. Damn, Hikari!" he whistled, looking at the ring, "I've never seen him so…so PISSED at anyone."

"Let's just give him time," Harry said.

"For once, you have a sensible idea," Bakura agreed.

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked Hagrid, who suddenly looked anxious.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Damn, Ryou, you scary! I'm never getting on this guy's bad side. On a positive note, this chapter is the longest I've written for this story so far! Thanks for all the people who followed and reviewed so far! I'm doing this for you guys!**_


End file.
